Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (4 - 8 \times 3)) \times 10 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + (4 - 24)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 + (-20)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 - 20) \times 10 $ $ = (-10) \times 10 $ $ = -10 \times 10 $ $ = -100 $